Arrow Team
by ordinary-teengirl
Summary: The Arrow team; Oliver, Felicity, John, Roy and Laurel are saving the streets of Starling City one night at a time. Sparks fly between Oliver and Felicity but will he hold on to her? Mainly based around Oliver and Felicity, however other characters involved a lot, just not focused on there life's. OLIVER AND FELICITY FOREVER! (Really bad summary sorry) :)
1. Chapter 1

Oliver POV

I enter the house, huffing and sweaty from my run. I walk into the kitchen and see Felicity sitting up on the kitchen bench. I smile and she jumps off, walking to stand in front of me.

"How was your run?" she asks.

"Good" I smile, "What, are you cooking?"

"Scrambled eggs, although I think I might have burnt them" she admits, bitting her teeth together.

I chuckle and she laughs with me.

"So, what should we do today? Anything you want, let's do it" I insist.

"Okay, well first, let's do this" she smirks.

She leans up to me and puts her lips on mine. I kiss her back passionately. I love every moment I am with her, even more when her lips are on mine. It makes me feel closer to her. She leans back and has a cheeky grin.

"Why don't we go see a movie! We haven't done that in a long time" she exclaims.

"Movie it is, you look up which one you want to see, I'm going to have a shower. I'm a bit sweaty if you didn't notice" I explain.

"Oh, I noticed. I don't really mind" she smirks.

I chuckle and smile at her as she giggles. I make my way to the bathroom, when all of a sudden, my vision starts to get blurry. I look around and see a cylinder thing on the ground that is releasing air. I loose my weight and fall on to the ground.

"Felicity" I groan before I go unconscious.

I wake up. Slowly, fluttering my eyes open until my vision isn't fuzzy. I stand up, the air was drugged, knocked me unconscious. I look to my watch, it's nine o'clock, I got back from my run at eight thirty when I talked to Felicity. I've been knocked out for half an hour. Felicity! I run into the kitchen, she's gone. There is a note on the counter. I pick it up and read it with fear and anger.

-I have the one you love most. You don't know me, but I know you. Good luck finding me-

I scrunch up the note and punch the wall frustrated. I get my phone and call Diggle.

"Get everyone at the lair, Felicity has been taken" I instruct.

I walk into the lair. Dig and Roy are there waiting for me.

"What happened?" Roy asks worried.

"Someone gassed the house. I got knocked out, for about half an hour, I woke up and she was gone. This guy left a note" I explain, placing the note on the table for them to read.

"Where do we start? How the hell are we meant to find him?" Roy questions.

Suddenly, the computers turn on automatically. It's is a static sound, but then, it shows an image of a man dressed up. In my Arrow outfit.

"Hello there! I'm so honoured that you can all see me, I'm a big fan of all of your work. Especially you Oliver" he creepily.

My phone starts to ring, the man tells me to pick it up so I do.

"There now we can talk!" he laughs, I put the phone on speaker and put it on the table as we watch the screens.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly.

"Oh, I'm your biggest fan! But, not only your fan, I'm also hers" he whispers.

He moves the camera and it shows Felicity. My dear felicity, tied to a chair, with rope around her wrists and ankles. She has blood rushing down her head. He hurt her.

"Don't touch her" I demand trying to stay calm.

I watch as Felicity refuses to look at the camera.

"You see, Arrow. You loose one member in your team and everything goes wrong. But I don't have a team, I can do everything myself. It's shows how much stronger I am than you. How much smart I am then your whole pathetic team. Yes, I do admire your work, but I do not admire your stupidity" he explains, stuttering a lot.

"He is strong and smart. You are the stupid one for thinking they won't find me" Felicity speaks up, glaring at the man.

He laughs, but I watch as Felicity still looks at him. With her fighter glare.

"No, he's not. He's not smart or strong, because having friends, gives you a weak spot. Take one of his friends, use as leverage, he'll come for them no matter what. Take his love, that's a whole other leverage" he smirks, I watch as he touches Felicity's face.

I watch the strong look in her eyes, slowly turn into fear.

"I swear, I am going to find you and I am going to kill you" I threaten.

"No, you won't. You won't find me, you are not strong or smart enough. You'll learn that soon. For now, I'm going to be the one, everyone depends on. Who everyone listens to and wants to find" he says.

All of a sudden, he hits Felicity across the face and punches her stomach. She groans quietly.

"Stop!" I shout.

He walks to the camera and laughs.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Just wait. I'm the person you are depending on for Ms Smoak here. I'm the one you have to listen to. I, am in charge" he laughs and then the video goes off.

I yell and throw my phone at a wall frustrated and mad. Dig grabs my shoulders and forces me to look into his eyes.

"We will find her Oliver. We will get her back" he assures me.


	2. Chapter 2

Straight into the drama! Please leave a review! :)

Oliver POV

Dig called down Cisco to help try to track this guy down whilst we all sit helplessly, waiting for something to happen. Just as I think it, the computers go static again and my phone rings. I answer it and it's the same man, but I can't see Felicity.

"I was thinking of a name for myself. I couldn't think of one at first, then I found one. Master. Or, The Master sounds better. I have chosen this name, because Master is a verb, noun and an adjective. I'll have Ms Smoak tell you what they all mean" he states and moves the camera to Felicity.

Her cheek is bruised, so is her eye and there seems to me more blood from her head then before.

"What does the adjective of Master mean? Ms Smoak"

"It means, having or showing, very great skill" she answers tiredly.

"What about the noun?"

"A man in charge. Who has people working for him"

"Now, the verb?"

She glares at him and forces her lips together, but then she sighs.

"To gain control" she answers.

"Good-"

"You are not a Master! You are pathetic. Hiding in that outfit, making threats and thinking you're smart. You're not. Oliver, I'm in some sort of warehouse. There are shelves and boxes everywhere, maybe a storage warehouse-"

He hits her across the face and the walks away. He comes back with a rope and ties it around Felicity's mouth.

"She's stupid this girl. I don't know what you see in her. Oh, apart from her soft skin" he laughs.

I watch as he puts his hand on Felicity's cheek, then down her arms. She shouts through the rope and tries desperately to get away from him. He laughs and zooms in to Felicity.

"Goodbye!" he laughs and then the video goes off.

"Track it! Now!" I yell furious.

"I'm trying but-"

"Do it! Just track the damn video Cisco!"

"I can't! I'll find possible locations but this video is untraceable" he responds.

I huff, I need to hit something. I need to let my anger out.

"Give us a minute would you?" Dig asks.

Roy and Cisco leave. Dig walks towards me.

"Oliver, you need to remain calm. I know it's hard. But you need to keep it together, for Felicity's sake" he declares.

"I hate this! I hate that I love her! I hate that this is happening to her because of me! I hate that I can't help her!" I yell.

"You don't hate that you love her Oliver and this is not your fault" he assures me.

"This is my fault, you can't tell me it's not because it clearly is. John, I have never been more scared of losing someone in my life! She can't die. I need her" I confess scared.

"I know, we all need her. We will get her. I think I know where she might be" he announces.

I gear up. Roy and Dig are taking the perimeter, I'm working the inside. I start walking through the storage unit, keeping my bow up and ready with an arrow. I hear a slap and then a muffled scream. Felicity. I follow the sound and see the man, standing above Felicity, a knife on her neck.

"Put the bow down, or I slit Ms Smoak's throat" he demands.

I slowly put my bow down. Felicity can't talk, the rope cutting into her mouth. I can hear she fast, scared breaths.

"Let her go or I'll kill you" I demand.

"Your men outside have been gassed. It's just us three" he smirks.

Suddenly, a radio goes off, reporting a possible robbery and break in at this location. I called Detective Lance prior to coming.

"You called the cops!" he shouts furious, the knife getting closer to Felicity.

"Look, you can stay and they get you or me kill you, or, leave now and let Felicity go" I explain.

He sighs frustrated and yells madly. He then puts the knife down and runs away. I rush to Felciity who has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm here. You safe" I assure her as I cut her free from the ropes.

I stand up and she hugs me tightly, I hug her back, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight. Scared to let her go. I kiss the top of her head and then put my hands on her cheeks and pull her back gently.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yes. Yes I am now that I'm with you" she nods sniffling.

"I love you so much Felicity" I sigh, still in shock that I've finally have her in my hands.

"I love you too" she cries and our lips reach for each other's.

They touch and my body feels like fireworks. I kiss her passionately, taking in every second.

"Felicity!" I hear someone cheer.

We part from each other and see Roy and Dig. Felicity smiles and rushes to them, hugging each of them before we all leave.

We all go back to the lair and say goodbye to Cisco. Once he's left, I start to clean up Felicity and give her and ice pack for her cheek. Dig and Roy leave so Felicity and I head home. We go up to our bedroom, Felicity in the bathroom looking in the mirror at her face. I watch Felicity, and I'm so mad. I walk over to her and she smiles innocently at me.

"I'm so sorry, that you were taken. I am so, so sorry" I sigh guilty.

"Stop, Oliver, this wasn't your fault. This guy, The Master, he's a psycho. He gassed out house, there was no way you could have saved me, you were unconscious" she responds.

"But, it took me so long to find you, I mean, it's eight o'clock, you spent the whole day with this lunatic and I couldn't get to you" I add.

"But you did get me out. You have me Oliver" she smiles.

"I just was, I just...I can't loose you" I confess.

"You won't" she smiles.

She puts her hands on my cheeks and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back. Her hands roam my back and mine pick her up. Her legs wrap around my waist. I carry her to the bed and lay her down. We kiss each other, only letting go for air as we take off each other's clothes. God, I have never been more in love in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver POV

I wake up and look to Felicity who is laying in my arms. She's so beautiful. I kiss her forehead and then move out of the bed. I have a shower and get dressed, then go downstairs and go into the kitchen. Felicity walks down and has a huge smile on her face. But I can't smile. She walks over to me and goes to kiss me, but I hold her back.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" she asks nervous.

"I-I can't be with you anymore Felicity" I announce.

"No, Oliver-"

"Felicity you were kidnapped and hurt all because of me! I will not let that happen to you again!" I argue.

"I knew what I was getting into joining your team and I knew what I was getting into being with you! But I don't care about the risks because I am so in love with you!" she exclaims, her eyes watering.

"Well don't love me! Just don't. You are going to get hurt being with me and, I-"

"You what Oliver? I know you love me too! I know you do, please, don't do this" she pleads.

I wipe the tears from her cheek and kiss her forehead.

"I'm strong enough to love you, Felicity. But I'm not strong enough to loose you because of me" I sigh, my own tears falling.

She runs away out of the house in tears. I put my head in my hands and fall on to the ground. I cry mad, I stand up and grab a mug, throwing it at a wall watching it smash. I throw more stuff until I eventually get myself together. I need to get to work.

I walk down into the lair.

"Where's Felicity, I though she would be with you?" Roy asks.

"No, I'm not sure" I sigh, trying to keep it together.

I walk over to workout, when Dig stops me.

"What happened?"

"I broke up with her Dig, she was getting hurt because of me. I can't be the Arrow and love someone. It's impossible" I explain.

"Who says, Oliver?" Dig asks.

"I do. It's not going to work" I state and then start to workout.

I hear high heels going down the stairs and I see Felicity. She doesn't look at me and goes straight to her computers.

"Someone was attacked at the Glades last night by some drug gang or something" Roy announces.

"Yeah, says here the gang have abused people, stolen cars and money and broken into people's houses. Also give people bad drugs" Felicity adds.

"Do you have a possible location for there meeting place?" Dig asks.

"Yeah, all the attacks have happened on the same street as the old movie theatre. My guess is that they are keeping there drugs and money in there"

"Alright, let's go check it out" I say, walking over and grabbing my clothes and gear.

Felicity POV

Oliver walks away and I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves and sadness. Also my anger.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Dig.

"Oliver told me. Are you okay Felicity?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I nod, lying.

I force a smile and he sighs, squeezes my shoulder and then walks out with Oliver and Roy. I fight the tears and I decide to change into the spare clothes I brought. I start punching one of Oliver's, gym things. I keep on hitting, each time thinking of Oliver breaking up with me. Each time thinking how stupid I am that he thinks I can't look after my self. Each hit, making me even more mad. I don't know how long I've been hitting for, but I hear Roy's voice.

"Wow, you've got a good punch" he laughs, walking over and putting his stuff away.

I stop and turn around. I make eye contact with Oliver. I didn't mean to, but it happened. I immediately look away from him.

"You well, gotta get the anger out somehow" I declare, still huffing.

"Anger? What are you angry about?" Roy questions kindly.

"I'm just going to take a break. I'll be back" I sigh and walk up stairs.

I go to the bar and see Thea.

"What are you doing here? It's lunch and this is a night club" I ask.

"Doing stock, want a drink?"

"Yes, please. Strong" I nod.

"What's wrong? You don't usually drink" she notices.

"Your brother, broke up with me" I shrug and drink the tequila down in one sip.

Her eyes widen and then her hand goes on mine.

"I'm sorry Felicity, my brothers an idiot" she states.

I don't say anything. I just pour myself another glass and drink in all in once sip again. I can't call him an idiot, because I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity POV

I go up to my desk. I'm not just working for Oliver, I work at an IT store. I sit at my desk, bored out of my skull.

"Um, excuse me. What's the most expensive, best laptop you have here?" a man asks.

I look up. He's quite good looking and I find myself lost for words.

"Hello?"

"Oh yeah sorry, follow me" I smile.

We walk over to the laptop and I explain to him all of his qualities.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" I stutter confused.

"Well, you are beautiful. Intelligent and I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow night" he smiles.

"Uh"

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Felicity, Smoak" I respond.

"Well, Felicity, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" he asks.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Rory Blake. Meet me at Charlie's for dinner at seven o'clock" he smirks and then walks off.

I let out a deep breath. What did I just do? I'm not ready to move on from Oliver. I need to fight for him. I get in my car and drive to Queen Enterprises. I take the lift up to his office. Going over the thought of us being together over and over again. The elevator doors open and I walk to Oliver's office. I am about to go in, when through the glass office doors, I see Oliver, kissing that co worker. They seperate and she looks to me.

"Oh, hi" she smirks.

Oliver's face drops when he sees me.

"Felicity-"

"No, I'm not going to be at work tomorrow" I say calmly and storm off.

I run to elevator and it is about to close when Oliver puts his arm in to stop it.

"Felicity, it's not what it looks like"

"I don't care Oliver! Leave me alone, I thought that's what you wanted. Well, guess what, now I want it to" I glare sad, unable to stop the tears.

"Please, Felicity you have to understand-"

"I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight. Move, Oliver, I want to go" I demand.

He sighs and nods, then moves out of the way and the elevator doors close. I can't control myself and I immediately start pouring my eyes out.

I get a hotel room and I lay down on my bed, watching the TV. Oliver won't stop calling me, I'm not answering. Eventually, he realises that I'm not going to answer him, so he sends me a text.

-Meet me tonight for dinner. We need to talk. Meet at the Italian place we both like at seven-

I sigh. Oliver or Rory. Do I forgive Oliver for giving up on us, or do I start again with Rory? I get dressed. Do my hair and makeup, making myself look pretty. I put my shoes on, grab my purse and head out to the restaurant. He hasn't arrive yet, bye then direct me to our table where I sit and wait for him. I see him at the door and he smiles, happy to see me. I smile back and he takes his seat across from me.

"Thanks for coming Felicity, you look beautiful" he smiles.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself Rory. Actually, you look really nice" I stutter nervously.

Rory chuckles and smiles kindly. We start to talk and eat our meals.

Oliver POV

A text comes back from Felicity at six thirty, just as I'm about to go.

-I'm sorry Oliver, I'm not coming. You've given up on us, you gave up after one scare. I'm moving on, clearly so have you-

I sigh disappointed. I know it's for the best, but God it hurts like hell. My phone starts ringing and see that it's Roy.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Robbery in progress, Starling City Bank, they are armed" he explains.

"I'll meet you there" I respond, hang up the phone and get on my uniform.

I arrive at the bank and get the bad guys, tie them all up.

"It's done" I say into the ear piece.

"Oliver, what did Felicity say?" Dig responds.

"No. She said no" I respond.

"She'll come around" Roy adds.

"Can we not talk about this. I'll see you guys tomorrow" I sigh frustrated.

I walk into the house. It's empty. I get into bed and it feels empty without Felicity laying in my arms. This was a mistake breaking up with her, but now I'm going to pay the price.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity POV

Dinner with Rory was great. He's a very nice guy. I wake up and I know that I need to go to the lair, even though Oliver's going to be there, I need to work. Help save people. So I get dressed and drag myself to the lair. I walk inside and they all stare at me as I walk in.

"Felicity" Oliver says in shock seeing me.

"I'm just here to work Oliver" I respond strongly and walk to my computers.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Dig.

"I'm glad you're here. What happened with Oliver?" he asks cautiously.

"I saw him, kissing someone else. I've moved on Dig, I went on a date, in fact" I force a positive smile and turn back to my laptop.

"A date? With who?" Oliver asks from behind me.

"A man I met at work" I respond, not turning to see him.

He does reply, so I just start tracking down bad guys on my laptop. Dig moves down closer to me.

"If it means anything, he looked in pain when you told him you went on a date. He needs you" Dig notes and then walks off.

I sigh, my breath uneasy. My phone starts ringing and I see it is Rory. I answer it.

"Hey Rory" I greet happily.

"Hey, do you wanna get lunch today? I miss you"

"You saw me last night" I laugh.

"Yeah, but, I still miss you" he chuckles.

"Sure, what time?"

"Pizza place, at twelve" he reports.

"I'll see you then" I smile and then hang up the phone.

It's eleven now. Something pops up on my laptop that catches my eye.

"Boys! I've got something" I yell and I hear there footsteps all come to me.

"What is it?" Roy questions.

"They call themselves the Alpha's. They have been rumoured to have Vertigo" I announce worried.

"Where are they?" Oliver asks.

"There meeting place is...at the garage of 42nd street" I answer.

"Gear up" Oliver says and then they all leave.

"I'm going to take a lunch break. Text if you need me" I say and walk out in front of all of them.

I go to the Pizza Place, exactly at twelve but Rory isn't there. I'm about to leave when he walks in. I sigh of relief, I thought I had gotten stood up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" he states, clearly feeling guilty.

"It's fine, don't worry" I smile.

We sit down at a booth.

"My gosh, you just always look so beautiful" he chuckles flustered.

"Thank you" I blush.

He puts his hand on my cheek and then puts his lips on mine. He kisses me and I kiss back.

"Does this mean, we are, like together?" I ask.

"If you want. I do" he states.

"So do I. But let's go slow" I suggest.

"Anything for you" he nods and then kisses me again.

My phone buzzes and it's a text from Oliver.

-Dig's hurt-

My eyes widen with worry and I turn back to Rory.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's been great but I have to go. It's work" I cringe.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you tomorrow" he smiles.

I smile and then rush out of the restaurant and back to the club. I get to the lair and rush down the stairs to see Dig, a black eye and split lip. Blood coming from his head.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" I gasp.

"They were expecting us, plus there were a lot of them" Roy explains.

"How many?"

"About twenty, they nearly took Dig, but we got him just before" Oliver adds.

"What do they want?" I ask.

"Vertigo to go viral. They are going to beat or kill anyone in there way. They know we are on to them now" Oliver sighs.

"We need to fight again quick. Now before Vertigo gets bigger" Roy notes.

"Exactly...why we are going in again" Oliver responds.

"Are you joking? You can't just go with the three of you!" I argue.

"This time, we are ready. We're taking more gear. More protective stuff" he states.

"He's right, we're ready" Dig nods.

"We leave at four, three more hours for you to heal. In the mean time, Felicity find out as much as you can about these guys" Oliver announces.

I nod and go over to my laptops. I may not agree with this plan, like at all, but I am still going to help.

They are all suited up and start going off, I grab Oliver's arm and turn him around to face me. I look at his eyes, that look so beautiful even with the black mask.

"No one can get hurt or taken or killed" I demand.

"They won't" he assures me and then runs off.

I go back to my laptop and put my earpiece on. Time for the action.

-Going in- Oliver reports

There's not a response for a while, means they're fighting. I hate this part because it makes me nervous.

-Where's Oliver?- Roy asks huffing.

"What do you mean?" I question, holding my earpiece to make sure I hear.

-He's gone- Dig responds sadly.

My eyes widen and I gasp. Oliver has being taken. I immediately start working my laptop, to track down Oliver, I have a tracker in his ear piece.

"He's at the clock tower! Go!" I instruct.

-Leaving now- Dig responds.

I watch Oliver's tracker. It's still in the clock tower. I away for Dig and Roy to respond.

-Felicity, he's gone. They left his earpiece here. They've got him- Dig sighs.

What at will happen to Oliver?! Hope you are enjoying the story, leave a review! Next chapter will be up tommorow! (I'm in Australia btw) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I love Thea and she will be in this fanfic! She will enter in a few chapters but my long away! Hope you are enjoying this fanfic, please leave a review! :)

Felicity POV

"Oliver's tracker just turned back on! He's at the garage! Go!" I instruct.

Roy and Dig run out of the lair to go check out the garage.

-We got him. His pretty beaten up, but he's conscious, bringing him back to the lair-

"Don't! Drop him off at the house, it will be easier, I'll come and look after him" I state.

-Alright- Dig responds.

I grab my keys and run to the car, driving to the house. When I get there, they have already put Oliver on the couch and cleaned up the bloody wounds. I than them and then rush to Oliver's side and kneel, so that my eyes are level with his.

"Oliver, when I said no one gets hurt, taken or killed, I meant you too" I sigh.

"Sorry" he chuckles.

"You scared me. A lot" I admit.

"Felicity, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I pulled her away as soon as it happened. I love you and only you. I'm sorry, I was such as asshole. I want to be with you. I know I can't always protect you, but I know damn well that I will try my best. I love you so much Felicity" Oliver confesses.

"Last night, when we weren't together. I lay in bed and thought about you, us and how much I love you" I admit.

"Do I still have a chance to make it right? Can we, be together again?" he asks scared.

I put my lips on his and kiss him. My aching lips have been craving for his. I lean back and smile.

"Yes"

He moves and kisses me romantically. I start to take off his shirt as he takes off mine. I see his bruises from tonight.

"Oliver, I don't want to hurt you" I whisper, our foreheads together, lips inches apart and wanting each other's.

"You won't hurt me" he smirks.

I smile and starts kissing him again. We lay on the couch and kiss, taking each others clothes off slowly.

I wake up. We are still laying on the couch. A blanket is covering our naked body's. I look up to Oliver and see him airways smiling at me.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiles.

"Morning" I smile.

"Last night was..."

"Perfect" I finish, he nods with a smile of relief.

"Perfect. Now, for today's work. We need to track down those guys" he groans, touching his black eye.

"Your right. But, I need to tell Rory. We kissed, so I need to cut all ties" I explain.

"Did you, like him?" Oliver asks.

"No, not really. I just think, I wanted to try and show you that I could move on or something. I don't know, I knew you would have a line of girls waiting for you. You know that I have no guys for me" I admit embarrassed.

"Felicity, any guy, would be extremely lucky to have a smart, beautiful, strong woman like you. I'm glad to say that it's me, otherwise, I would be extremely jealous" he smirks.

I smile and blush. He kisses my forehead before we both get up and start our day. I get dress and Oliver drops me off at Rory's place. I knock on his door and e let's me inside.

"Rory, I can't be with you" I admit.

"What? Why? I though we were close, we have had a great time" he stutters confused.

"I know, but, there's someone else. I'm sorry, I just can't be with you" I explain.

"So what, I was just your rebound or something?" he scoffs.

"No, Rory, you are amazing. But I fixed my relationship with my ex and I just, I realised that I need him. I hope I can still have you as a friend-"

I am cut off when he hits me in my face. I gasp and put my hands to my eye when I was hit.

"Get out of my house, whore" he demands.

Tears stream down my cheeks and I run out to my car. I look in my rear view mirror and can see my eye is already purple.

Oliver POV

When I arrived at the lair, Dig told me that Roy needed the day off. He wanted to spend some time with Thea and a friend. So in the mean time, I tell Dig what happened last night. He chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I knew you two would get back together. I've never seen two people more in love with each other or more meant to be with each other" he states.

"Yeah well, I am in love with her. Completely in love. I mean, how could you not be! She's amazing" I smile, just thinking of her.

I hear footsteps down the stairs and I turn to see a distraught Felicity. Her cheeks are wet from her watering eyes, one of which are a dark purple.

"Felicity!" I gasp and immediately hug her tight.

"He just hit me. I told him, nice and kind, I made sure of it because I know her much breaking up hurts. I did, I let him down nicely, but, h-he hit me" she cries scared and in pain.

"Felicity, where does he live?" I ask.

"No, Oliver-"

"Felicity"

"The White, three story house on Jameson Street" she admits.

I turn around to Dig.

"Look after her, I'll be back in an hour"

"Oliver! Please, don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do" Felicity begs, more tears falling.

"I love you" is how I respond.

This son of a bitch hit Felicity. He's going to pay for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver POV

I knock on his door and it opens.

"You Rory?" I ask.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?"

I punch him in his face and watch as he tumbles to the ground. I walk inside, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Im Felicity Smoak's boyfriend. You hit her again, no, you come near her again and your dead" I threaten mad.

I go to punch him again. The door open and Felicity runs in, grabbing my hand, stopping me from punching him.

"Stop! Oliver please don't!" she pleads.

Rory stands up, looking smug.

"How's the eye whore?" he smirks.

"You asshole" I grit my teeth, but I can't hit him because Felicity is still holding me.

"Let's go Oliver" Felicity pleads.

"Yeah, I'd listen to your whore" Rory scoffs.

Felicity moved past me and punches him in the face.

"Stop, calling me that" she demands and then storms out.

I pick up Rory by his neck and hold him against the wall.

"I swear, if you come near her, I am going to rip you to pieces. With no quilt at all" I glare.

I storm out of the house and see Felicity down the path waiting for me. I go to her and turn her around. She immediately hugs me scaring and I hug her back.

"You're alright. Don't listen to what he says Felicity" I say.

"I won't, so neither do you. I love you for standing up for me, but don't do it again, please. No punching unless you're the Arrow" she responds.

"Okay" I nod and kiss her forehead hard, "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiles, looking up at me.

"Now let's go catch the bad guys" I smirk.

She laughs and I wrap my arm around her shoulders. We get into my car and drive back to the lair.

Felicity POV

We arrive at the lair with Roy and Dig.

"Did the Alphas say anything to you when you were taken?" Roy questions.

"No, well, they said that I was a message. To the rest of us and to me to stop trying to fight them, or they'll kill us all" he sighs.

"Well, that's no other then the usual threats we get. If they're being defensive, it's highly likely they do have Vertigo" I suggest.

"Yes. We need to find these guys learn more information about their, business. Next time we go in, we should call Detective Lance" Dig notes.

"Good idea, but not if we are just looking around, only when we are ready to snatch them" Oliver adds.

"Alright, so when will we go check the place out?" Roy asks.

"Now, gear up" Oliver announces and they all go get there gear.

I go over to my laptop, putting my ear piece in and hacking into all the cameras around the garage. They all head off and I look at the feed.

"You've got two guys at every entrance and exit, all with radios on them, knock them out and then head inside" I instruct.

"Everyone meet at the Northside entrance" Oliver adds.

I watch them on the camera knock out the bad guys, then they make there way inside.

"I haven't got your backs inside, no cameras. If you have time, I put small cameras in all of your suits, place them around" I note.

"On it" Roy responds.

I hack into all there cameras and I can see them in this area. I then see men coming.

"Guys, you got company at six o'clock" I report.

They all turn around but one of the Alphas men grabs Roy by his throat. Dig has his gun aimed at the man, Oliver has his arrow aimed.

"Let, him go" Oliver demands.

"I told you, to stop trying to ruin my business, you can not stop what we are doing, it's happening tonight, so give up" he chuckles.

"Not a chance" the man gets shot and then I see the Canary.

It's Laurel. They all start to fight again and go after the main boss.

"Felicity find out where the vertigo is!" Dig instructs.

I hack into more cameras and get a total view. I see them loading up boxes, open boxes with syringes of vertigo.

"They're loading them on to van at the east exit. Go now! You need to stop them!" I exclaim.

I watch as they all make there way to the east exit, but the van goes away. They get into their cars/motorcycles and I track down the van.

"Everyone, take a left, he'll be right in front of you!" I explain.

I watch from street cameras as they fight off the guys. Until, eventually, there's no one left and they blow up the van.

"Wow! Good work team, stopped vertigo yet again" I cheer.

"We're coming back" Dig responds.

"Bring back some Big Belly Burger!" I suggest.

I smile and take away all of the cameras, relax in my chair and wait for them to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver POV

We walk inside and put the belly burger on the table. Felicity kisses me and then we sit down. I keep my hand on her back and pull her seat close to mine.

"We did good tonight team, but I don't think they would have only one van of vertigo" I admit.

"Yeah, but we can deal with that later, for now let's enjoy and eat" Dig smiles.

"Actually, Felicity and I have to go" I smirk.

"What? Why?" Felicity asks worried.

"It's a surprise" I explain.

She smiles and nods, I grab her hand and we leave the lair, heading back to our house. I open the door, my hands cupped around her eyes. I turn on the lights to check everything's in place as we walk to the kitchen, then I move my hands. She gasps.

Felicity POV

A table for two is set in front of me, there are candles everywhere and a rose petal pathway leading somewhere. I giggle feeling spoilt as Oliver moves the chair for me to sit down on. He sits down across from me and I smile.

"Oliver, what is all of this for?" I ask in shock.

"For you. I love you and you deserve much more than all of this. I also have your favourite dinner" he smirks and lifts off the lid in front of me to reveal Mac and cheese.

"Yum!" I moan picking up a fork and taking a bite.

"Felicity, I love you so much" he smiles, his dreamy eyes looking into mine.

"I love you too" I blush.

I can't help but crave his lips. I stand up and puts my hands on his cheeks then kiss his soft lips. Our kiss gets more heated and he leans back.

"Dinner?" he questions.

"Later" I smirk.

He nods and grabs my hand. He leads the way following the rose petal pathway up to our room. I gasp even more when I find our room has rose petals on the bed and candles lit everywhere.

"I can't believe you did all of this!" I laugh.

"I can't believe I have you" he smiles.

I jump into his arms and kiss him and he kisses me. We move on to the bed and continue our kissing.

Oliver POV

I wake up and look across at Felicity. Her bare back is showing, her soft skin. He eyes are closed peacefully and her lips are smiling. She moves and her eyes flutter open.

"What were you smiling at?" I ask curious.

"I had a dream, if you and me, in this bed, after you surprised me with a beautiful dinner and candles" she smiles.

"Wow, that sounds amazing" I chuckle.

"It was, it was spectacular and romantic. Oh and let's not forget, sexy" she smirks and moves towards.

"Oh, yeah definitely don't forget that" I laugh and move down to kiss her lips.

Felicity heads off to her shift at work and I go to the lair. I go in and see Dig, Roy and Laurel.

"How'd it go?" Dig asks.

"Great, really great" I nod with a smirk.

Dig and Roy laugh, Laurel joining in.

"We need to find the guy running everything, we need to get him" Roy insists.

"We know, but we have no leads on him, at all" I explain.

"We need to hijack another meeting for the vertigo" Dig states.

"How do we know when that is going to happen?" Laurel asks.

"Felicity will know" I answer.

"Vertigo? Damn, lucky in back to help"

I turn around and see Thea walking in with a smile. I smile happy to see her and hug her tightly.

"How was your trip?" I ask.

"Good, I just needed the time to get away for a little bit, but I'm ready now. Speedy is ready" she notes excited.

"Well, we are glad you're here because these guys are bad and strong" Laurel sighs.

"But we're stronger, always are" Thea smiles positively.

thea is here! :) so are new chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity POV

It's been a week since Thea has come back. There hasn't been any more crimes or reports of vertigo and Oliver and I have been living happily together back at our house. I have to tell him something, that might change everything. I go downstairs and see he is about to go out the door on his run.

"Stop! Wait! Oliver!" I tell flustered.

He rushes over to me and looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Well, it's not wrong, nothing's wrong. I just don't know how you are going to react, or what you are going to do or-"

"Felicity, what is it?" he questions concerned.

"I'm pregnant. With your baby of course-" I blabber but I am cu Todd when Oliver puts his lips on mine.

He leans back and I smile when I see the huge grin on his face.

"We're having a baby!" he cheers.

I laugh, nodding my head. He picks me up and spins me around in his arms. I kiss his lips passionately, I love how excited he is.

"Let's go tell everyone! Come on!" he insists.

I nod and we drive to the lair, texting everyone to meet up. When we get there, Oliver and I sit down at my desk and wait for everyone else to come.

"Alright, what's going on?" Thea asks.

"Something on the vertigo gang? A name?" Roy adds.

"We haven't found anything" Laurel states.

"No, nothing to do with that. We have some, very unexpected but very exciting news" Oliver smiles dorkily.

"I'm pregnant!" I smile.

All of there jaws drop and eyes widen, then they all cheer.

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be an aunt!" Thea squeals and hugs Oliver.

I smile and Laurel rushes to me, hugging me tight.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she smiles.

"Thank you" I laugh.

Thea then hugs me and Roy. John hugs me tight and holds my hand as he speaks to me.

"You will be an amazing mother Felicity" he declares.

"Thank you, John" I smile.

"And no doubt you will be an amazing father Oliver" he adds, hugging Oliver next to me.

"Thanks John" he says grateful.

"This is so cool! The baby is going to be so perfect and beautiful, just like its parents...and its aunt" Thea notes, even more excited then we are.

I laugh and Oliver kisses my forehead.

"Well, John you have a family to get to, you guys must have stuff on" Oliver sighs.

"Work" Laurel groans.

"Date" Roy smirks, looking to Thea.

"Well, we will see you all later then" I smile.

They all say congratulations again and then Oliver and I head home back to the house. I sit down on the couch with him. I lay on his chest, his arms wrapped around my body.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" I ask.

"A girl, beautiful, strong and smart like her mother" he responds romantically.

I lean up kiss his lips then rest my head back on his warm chest.

"I want a boy, strong, selfless and handsome like his dad" I smile, dreaming of us all as a family.

"Felicity, what are we going to do with the Alphas? It's not like they've stopped, I don't think the leader seemed to be a listener" he explains.

"Could you tell who he looked like?" I question.

"No, he had on a mask" Oliver sighs hopeless.

"Hey, look at me. We will catch this guy, the Alphas, we will end it. Don't worry" I assure him.

He nods and kisses my lips. We turn on the TV to the news and we see Captain Lance on the screen.

"These people call themselves the Alphas. If you know someone, or anything about them, please step forward. With there act this morning, three people have died. They are murders and are to be cautious of" he announces.

The TV news reporter comes on and show us footage. It's of three youngest boys. They witnessed boxes of something being put into cars and started to call police, the Alphas come out and shoot them all.

"Oh my god" I gasp.

All of a sudden, the screen goes static. It shows a man in a mask.

"Hello Starling City. I have a message to you all, my work is nearly complete. When it is, I will rule all of you! It will be fun, so don't you worry. Now, I have a message, for the Green Arrow" he shouts, putting his face up to the camera.

"Do not, try to interfere, or I will, kill everyone you love" he threatens and then the TV goes off.

I turn to Oliver and look at him concerned.

"We need to find out what he's going to do and when he is going to do it" he states.

"I know, I can't do it lets go to the lair"

When I get to the lair I go to my laptop and work on hacking into the laptop that was on the TV and it is to easy.

"Here, oh my god" I gasp.

"What is it?" John asks.

"He is planning to give everyone vertigo, or certain people it. It's going to be disguised as something else, he's modified it so it can spread, like the flu. He's going to kill everyone" I announce.

"We won't let him do that. Does it say when this is going to happen?" Oliver asks.

"No. It doesn't" I sigh.

All of a sudden, the laptop to my left, blows in sparks. I squeal and cover my eyes, Oliver grabs me and moves me away. All of the laptops continue to burst. He covers my head and we all squat down to the ground. Eventually, all the laptops have blown. I stand up.

"I knew it was too easy getting in. I'm so stupid! Sorry guys" I yell frustrated.

"Felicity, you did great don't worry" Roy assures me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe Oli should take you home, we can clean this up" Thea smiles.

"No, I should stay here-"

"Felicity, go home. Get some sleep if not for you, for the little baby inside of you" Laurel insists.

I turn to Oliver and he's smiling at me. I nod and he takes me home. We walk into the house, when all these men jump at us. One of them grabs me whilst about five others start attacking Oliver. I try to get out of his hold, but he throws me on to the ground and ties my hands.

"Oliver!" I scream as I watch them, beat him and throw him on to the ground, tying his hands like mine.

next chapters are going to be very intense! A lot of everyone and there feelings! Be prepared for something big! :) (also sad)


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity POV

They knocked us out in the car. I wake up and I am in a room, all concrete walls, no windows. My hands are tied to the ceiling, I am hanging up. Suddenly, a man walks in, the same one as on TV.

"Why, hello Felicity" he smiles.

"You son of a bitch. Where is Oliver!" I yell.

"Here's the deal sweat heart, you are going to have to choose. You are going to take every hit I offer you, every single hit" he demands.

"Why would I do that?" I glare.

"Because, if you don't, I will stab your husband, every time you say no. Well, actually, only once because I will stab him in the heart first. And, I promise not to go anywhere near your stomach" he smirks, he knows about the baby.

"You are sick!" I yell.

"When you love someone, you should go through the same pain" he says, walking behind me.

All of a sudden, I feel my skin tearing by a knife, cutting my back. I scream at the pain.

"Now, you will" he chuckles.

"How do I know you won't hurt Oliver?" I question.

"I will show you him" he says, he flicks on a TV in front of me that I didn't notice before.

It shows olive knocked out in what looks like a jail cell or something. He walks out whistling and I try to hold the tears from my back.

Oliver POV

They knocked us out in the car. I wake up and I'm in a cell, a prison cell, but the bars are the walls. I also see other cells exactly like it around mine. A door opens and I see the leader, the man in the mask.

"Where is Felicity? If you hurt her I'm going to-"

"What? Kill me? You can't! You're in a cell and soon, your friends will join you too" he laughs.

"Where, is, Felicity?" I demand.

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine...not" he laughs and walks out.

I hit the bars and yell furiously.

"Don't touch her! Leave her alone! I swear in going to kill you!" I shout.

Felicity POV

I hear the door open and I am shocked when I see Laurel. She gasps when she sees me and he puts her, hanging up next to me.

"No Laurel, I am going to hurt you, unless, Felicity here wants to take my, offer, and take your beating" he laughs.

"I'll take her beating" I sigh, I can't say no.

"Felicity no!" Laurel pleads.

But he hits me across my face, three times. He then gets a knife and cuts another line in my back. I grit my teeth together but still manage to get out a small scream.

"Stop! Stop it!" Laurel yells.

He steps back and puts his fingers on my chin, lifting me up to look into his eyes.

"Good girl" he chuckles.

He lets Laurel loose and his mean come and get her. He leaves the room, leaving me by myself, in complete tortuous pain. How did Oliver do this?

Oliver POV

The door opens and I am shocked to watch as they throw Laurel into the cell across from me. I stand up and go to the front of my cell.

"Laurel! Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah" she responds shaken.

"Have you seen Felicity? Is she okay?" I question worried.

She looks at me in shock and sadness.

"Oli, they took me to a room. They were going to beat me, but Felicity said she'd take my beating. I'm so sorry, I told her not to" Laurel cries, "She was already beaten when I went in side"

"No, oh no. Not Felicity" I step back and sit down, leaning against the bars.

I put my head in my hands frustrated and mad.

Felicity POV

The door opens, I see Thea and Roy. They both get hung up next to me.

"Two new members!" he laughs.

"Felicity are you okay?" Roy asks next to me.

I nod.

"Thea and Roy, I am going to beat you both. Unless, Felicity will offer to take the beating for you?" he suggest.

"Yes" I respond.

"No! Felicity! No!" Thea shouts.

He starts to beat me again, this time hitting my back with a bat and my legs and arms. No knife, but still agony. He gets his men to take them away and he turns on the TV. I see them being put into separate cells, next to Oliver and Laurel.

Oliver POV

Felicity took the hits for Thea and Roy. She's going to get herself killed, why would she do this. The man walks in.

"You son of a bitch, let Felicity go! Swap me with her! Your problem is with me!" I yell.

"Exactly, my problem is with you. I want to hurt you and ruin you. It's quite fun watching you get all mad. The best way to do that, is to hurt your beloved" he laughs, "I am still collecting the rest of your team, but, you may all call me, The Alpha!" he shouts and there is a roar from outside.

He leaves and I rest my head against the poles.

"There is no way out of here, I'm sorry I've let you all down" I sigh.

"Oliver stop, don't give up hope. We will get out of here!" Roy assures me.

I have given up hope. I don't have hope, because I don't have Felicity.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity POV

He walks in, this time, taking a seat in front of me.

"You are weak and pathetic you know that? Every rim you scream shows that! I don't even know why you are in the arrow team? You're useless!" he laughs.

The door opens and they have John.

"Felicity, oh my god" he gasps and they hang him up next to me.

"Now-"

"Me, just get it over with" I sigh.

He laughs and starts to hit me, John yelling at him to stop. The door opens.

"Alpha, we need you" someone says.

He sighs, then runs out.

"Felicity-"

"I have to take all of the beatings John, or he'll kill Oliver and, the baby" I state.

"Felicity, we will get you out of here"

"He's right Kohn. He said I'm useless to the team, that in weak. I'm in so much pain. I can't, I can't do it but I have to. You are all so much stronger than me" I cry.

"Felicity stop. You are irreplaceable. You are the strongest person on our team. You are the glue that holds us together!" John exclaims.

He walks back in and the men take John out. He walks over to me with a knife.

"I'm basically done with you" he sighs, "I'm sorry"

He puts the knife to my stomach and cuts across. I scream louder than ever and he then cuts the rope and I fall on to the hard ground. He leaves and I put my hands to my stomach.

"No, no not my baby, not my baby please, please not my baby" I cry, trying to hold in the blood.

Oliver POV

John comes in and I hear her scream. Felicity. I watch as the girls gasp and cover there mouths, the boys look down hopeless.

"Let me out of here! Let me out!" I yell.

"Oliver, she's doing it, because he said he'd kill you or the baby if she didn't. But, he got into her mind. Saying she's not strong and useless to the team" John announces.

"She is strong, she's the best on of us on the team" I state.

"I know, we all know" John nods, "I got the keys"

I watch as he opens his cell, then he comes and opens mine along with everyone else's.

"Oliver, we just need to get Felicity out of here, the rest can wait" John states, everyone else nodding in agreement.

I nod and we all slowly walk out, we knock out a guard so we have a gun. John takes me to the room and I unlock it. I see Frlicity, she's laying on the ground holding her stomach. I've never seen so much blood and bruises.

"Felicity!" I run to her and hold he run my arms.

"He wasn't meant to hurt the baby" she cracks scared.

I put my hands on her stomach.

"You are so strong baby, so strong. I love you so much" I repeat.

"I love you too" her eyes close and hands drop.

"We need to go now!" Roy shouts.

I lift her up in my arms and we go outside. John steals on of there vans and we all get in. I go in the back with Felciity and everyone else as John speeds to the hospital.

"Stay strong for me Felicity! Come on!" I plead, holding her tight.

The girls are crying, tears are falling down my cheeks.

"We're hear!" John yells.

We all get out and run inside. Doctors come running and I put Felicity on the bed. We follow them into a room and they start to do CPR.

"She's pregnant! God, save her. Please save them both" I plead.

The machine beeps signalling no heart beat.

"Oh my god" Thea gasps.

"Come on Felicity fight!" John pleads.

A beep. A heartbeat. I sigh of relief and look at my hands, full of her blood.

"You all need to leave now. We are going to do our best to save your friend and her baby" a doctor demands.

We go outside and into the waiting room. I sit down slowly, still looking at my bloody hands.

"Oliver, she's going to be okay" Thea says.

I don't say anything. I just stare at my bloody hands. Felicity's blood.

"Let's go clean you up man" John says.

I nod and stand up. We go to the bathroom and I wash my hands but some of the blood still stains my skin.

"If she doesn't make it John, I don't know what I'll do" I admit.

"I know Oliver, but she's going to make it, she's strong" he assures me.

I walk out to everyone and they all stand up.

"You guys, should all go home, I'm alright, really. Sleep the night, I'll wait here. I'll keep you all updated" I say.

"Oliver-"

"Thea, I love you. I love you all but please, go home" I plead.

She nods and hugs me goodbye, Roy pats my back, Laurel hugs me and then John comes over to me.

"I'm not leaving your side" he says.

I sigh and nod, we both sit down waiting for a doctor to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver POV

It's been six hours. It's now one o'clock in the morning. No none has been to see us. A doctor walks over and John and I both immediately stand up.

"Felicity is in critical condition. We are unaware of when she will wake up or even if she will. I'm sorry. The baby however, did not make it. I'm sorry. Felicity is in recovery but you will be able to see her soon" she reports.

I nod unable to speak. I need air. I rush to the emergency stair case and put my hands on the raise.

"Oliver, I am so sorry man" John says from behind me, his voice in pain.

"Felicity might not wake up, and we lost the baby. I don't know what to do, I feel like, I can't breathe" I can't stop the tears.

I turn around and John hugs me then moves back.

"You're going to be okay Oliver, come on, let's go and see her" John suggests.

"Go home, I'm fine, I need to be alone for a while" I say.

He nods. I go to Felicity's room and I walk in. My heart breaks when I see her bruises and her small, fragile beautiful body in the hospital bed. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead.

"I'm here, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. I love you so much baby" I say and kiss her forehead hard, hoping that she will magically wake up.

But she doesn't. So I pull up a chair and sit right beside her.

John POV

I walk into the house and Lilya rushes to me with Sara in her hands.

"Is she okay? How's Frlciity?" she asks.

"The baby didn't make it and they don't know if Felicity will. She took a beating for me. I can't loose my best friend. Oliver isn't coping, the others don't even know yet"

My voice cracks. She puts Sara down and then pulls me to her for a hug. I hug her and can't stop the tears going down my face.

"She's strong. So is Oliver. Go get some rest Johnny, I'll call the team" she smiles.

I kiss her lips thankful and pick Sara up. I lay her in her bed and watch her.

"Your god mother, is very strong. She's going to be fine" I sigh, then go to bed.

Laurel POV

As soon as Lilya told me, my heart broke. She couldn't get in touch with Thea, so I told her I'll go and find her. I check at the club first and find her sitting at the bar filling paper. I go over to her and she smiles when she sees me.

"Laurel! Hey I was just going to go to the hospital" she says.

"Thea. I've got some news from the hospital"

"How are they?" she asks with optimism and hope in her voice.

"Felicity is in critical condition, they don't know when she will wake up. But the baby, the baby didn't make it" I confess.

"No, no" she gasps and tears start to fill her eyes.

I pull her to me and hug her tight.

"Felicity is strong, so is Oliver, they will get through this" I assure her.

"We need to go and see Oli" Thea exclaims.

"We will, come on, let's go over now. We'll bring him a coffee" I suggest.

We arrive at the hospital and Oliver is pacing the room. His eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. I can see how much pain he is in.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry about the baby" I say as Thea hugs him.

"Can you, can you please stay with Felicity? Don't leave her side" he asks.

"Yeah, where are you going though, to get rest I hope?"

"I'm going to take a shower, then go and find this son of a bitch and put an arrow in his head" he says furiously.

"Oliver, wait, you don't even know where to look for this guy. You don't know who he is or-"

"I don't care! I'll start looking! Just stay with her!" he yells and storms out.

Thea looks at me worried.

"He'll be okay, don't worry" I assure her.

We both take seats next to Felicity and I grab hold of her hand.

"You saved us all Felicity, now it's time for you to save yourself" I state, more of a beg.

Oliver POV

Laurels right, I have nothing on the Alphas, so once I have rested and got my strength back, I go to Captain Lances office. I walk inside and sit down in the chair across from him.

"Oliver, I'm surprised your here. I heard about the baby, I'm terribly sorry. I also heard that Felicity isn't in good shape, I was going to go and visit her shortly" he says.

"Thank you, I need to know what you have on the Alpha mob" I state.

"Nothing much really, actually nothing at all, they're quite hidden. But, we do have a possible suspect" he admits quietly.

"Who is it?" I demand.

"We don't have any hard evidence on him, but, his name is Rory Blake. Has a history of abuse, was involved in a possible rape but got let off. He has friends that cover his tracks"

Son of a bitch. I stand up and shake his hand.

"Thank you, I have to go" I sigh.

"Oliver! Catch this guy later, Felicity needs you now"

"No, Felicity and everyone I love needs to be safe. I need to catch him now"

I drive straight to the lair and change. I am about to walk out of the lair when I see him.

"About time you realised that The Alpha is me. How's Felicity going? You know she is probably my favourite ex girlfriend" he chuckles.

"I'm going to kill you" I glare.

"I don't think so"

"Well, I know so" I scoff and run towards him.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver POV

I throw him against the wall and glass smashes on to us. He kicks me off and then jumps on top of me. I kick him and we fight each other. I manage to put a arrow in his arm, but then he gets me on the ground and has an arrow pointed at my neck.

"You really think you'd win this?" he laughs.

Three other men come out and stand behind him. All having guns pointing at me.

"Look, now that you're dead, I can spread vertigo every where. Don't worry, I'll look after Felicity" he smirks.

All of a sudden, a gun goes off, then four more. I punch Rory in the face and he falls next to me, dead. Alongside his three other men. I stand up and turn around to see John.

"You should go and see Felicity, she's improved, they think she will wake up soon" John announces.

I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you" I say.

"You're my brother, I've got your back" he smiles.

I smile and then change into normal clothes and head to the hospital. I arrive and see Thea and Laurel sitting outside, doctors coming in and out of Felicitys room.

"Oli! Are you okay?" Thea asks scared, jumping up and hugging me.

"I'm fine Speedy, everything is fine now" I assure her.

Laurel comes up to me and hugs me.

"You're a good man Oli" she says into my ear.

I smile and then go inside Felicity's room.

"She's awake" the doctor smiles and then walks out behind me, closing the door.

"Hey hottie" Felicity croaks, smiling at me.

I laugh and smile, so happy to hear her voice. I sit down next to her and grab hold of her hand.

"Oliver, I'm sorry" she whispers.

"What are you sorry about?" I ask confused.

"He said he wasn't going to hurt you, or the baby...b-but, he killed our baby because I wasn't strong enough" she cries ashamed.

I stand up and one of my hands on her face, the other squeezing her hand tight.

"Felicity, you were the strongest person I've ever seen, you are the strongest. You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you" I assure he strongly.

"I love you too" she cries.

I kiss her lips and then sit back down.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't protect you. I promise I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again" I state.

"It's not your fault Oliver. We, lost out baby" she says again, clearly in pain.

"We lost our baby" I repeat, in a down, quiet voice.

"But, we are going to be okay. Because we have each other and our love" Felicity notes.

I look up to her beautiful eyes and smile.

"Felicity Smoak, I love you" I admit.

"I love you too, Oliver Queen" she smirks.

"Are you up to other visitors? Thea and Laurel are just outside" I ask.

"Yeah, of course" she smiles nodding.

I get up and walk over, opening the door. Both of the girls jump up and walk to Felicity's side.

"Felicity, I'm so glad you're alright" Laurel sighs and hugs her.

"Me too" Thea smiles, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah" Felicity sighs.

"Thank you, felicity you were incredibly brave" Laurel says.

"Yeah, you stopped us all from getting hurt at expense of your own pain. Thank you" Thea adds.

Felicity nods and smiles, then grabs both of there hands and squeezes them tight.

"Well, we will let you get some rest, we'll come and visit in the morning" Laurel smiles.

The girls wave goodbye and I walk over to Felicity.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Not really, but, as long as you're here I'm so much better" she smiles.

I kiss her and then here the door open, I turn around and see John.

"John" Felicity smiles happily.

"Well, look here, it's OTA" he chuckles, to cheer Felicity up.

"Original team arrow" I laugh.

Felicity has a huge smile as John hugs her tightly.

"You did good girl" he smiles.

"Thanks" she nods.

"I know you guys are hurting right now, but know that I'm here for you. If you guys need anything, I'm there. Whether it's John Diggle or Spartan" he insists.

I walk towards him and shake his hand.

"Thank you" I smile.

"Thank you John" Felicity adds.

"I think you should get some rest, I'll come by in the morning" John nods.

"Alright, see you later man" I smile.

He goes off and I sit down next to Felicity. I stroke her head and smile, then kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here" I smile.

She nods and closes her eyes.

how will Felicity act when she finds out it was Rory? All of them are so happy to see Felicity but what will the side effects be over her traumatic experience? Keep on reading to find out! Please leave reviews of what your thinking or what you might want to happen! Enjoy :)


End file.
